


Poly

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anti-shippers don't interact, Established Relationship, Fluff, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: They’ve always been together.





	Poly

They’ve always been together, Tidus, his girlfriend Selphie, and his boyfriend Wakka, at first friends and now a close triad. Every moment they spend together is fun, playing together and relaxing in the sun on their beautiful island.

And Tidus doesn’t want to be sappy, but he really does wish that the three of them can be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
